shineeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
thumb|500px|left|Lucifer (Korean Ver) thumb|500px|left|Lucifer (Japanese Ver) Korean Lyrics Soomeul gotdo chatji mot hae naneun piharyeogo aesseo.bwadoGeobu.jocha hal su eopneun negae gad.hyeobeorin naSarang.eeyeot.damyeon jungmal sarang.haetdeon geo.ramyeonNaegae eereo jineun malaHer whisper is the Lucifer Nareul mukko gadoon.damyeon sarangdo mukkin chaeMiraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneundeJa.yurop.gae biweo.nohgo barabwaOjik neoman chae.ulgae neoman gadeuk chae.ulgae Geobu hal su eopneun neo.ae maryeok.eun LuciferGeobu hal su eopneun neo.ae mabeop.eun LuciferDaga.seomyeon neoneun machi cheonsa gateun ulgulloNareul saneun eeyura malhago, malhago Neoreul cheo.eum bwasseul ddaeJjalbeun soongan meomchweo.beoryeotjiNuga machi nae shimjangeul kkwan jwin chaeNochi anneun geot.cheoreom (Ajik.kkajido)Neoneun geureok.gae nae mameulDa, da, da, da, da, da gajyeo.nohgoNeega eopseumyeon nae mam.i da tabeo.rigae man.deunda Nareul mukko gadoon.damyeon sarangdo mukkin chaeMiraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneundeJa.yurop.gae biweo nohgo barabwaOjik neoman chae ulgae neoman gadeuk chae ulgae Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic Neowa gatchi nanun sarang yegideulNarang gateun goseul baraboneun neoUri deo eesangeun wanbyeokhaejil su eopdago neukkyeosseul ddaeNaman chyeodabwa, neoneun deo, deo, deo, deo, deo, deo nareul wonhaeNaman barabwa, modeun ge, ge, ge, ge, ge, ge niga joongshim Eonje.buteonga jogeumssikJalmotdwaen geot gata eesanghan neoNal aldeon sarangdeul modu hana doolssik Gyeoteul ddeona nan gajin ge neoppoon.ego Nareul mukko gadoon.damyeon sarangdo mukkin chaeMiraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneundeJa.yurop.gae biweo.nohgo barabwaOjik neoman chae.ulgae neoman gadeuk chae.ulgae Machi yurisungae gachyeobeorin ppi.aeroman dwen geot gataJeoldae manjok eopneun neoreul wihae choomeul chooneun naHweonhee deulyeoda.bogo nwae.reul manjyeo babo dwaen geot gataNan jeom.jeom naegae kkeul.ryeoganeun geotman gateundae Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic Neega mi.oon gun anya silan geotdo anyaDanji geureon noonbit.chi budamil bboonEodi anga eereok.hae nan neoman barabogo gidaryeo wat.jana Neo.ae noonbit.chi nal sarojapdaNali jinalsurok nalkaroweo.jyeotdaNeo.ae jipchak.e jichyeotdaMani be.eotda mamae piga nandaNan sseureojil jjeum dwaemyeonDagawaseo cheonsa gatchi "saranghae"lan malNuga jinjja neoyeot.neunji aldagadoHetgalligae mandeunda *Nareul mukko gadoon.damyeon sarangdo mukkin chaeMiraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneundeJa.yurop.gae biweo.nohgo barabwaOjik neoman chae.ulgae neoman gadeuk chae.ulgae Machi yurisungae gachyeobeorin ppi.aeroman dwen geot gataNareul naep.dweo jayuroweo jil ddae neoreul jinjja saranghal su itgoHweonhee deulyeoda.bogo nwae.reul manjyeo babo dwaen geot gataNareul naep.dweo jilligaedo malgo neoreul jinjja barabol su itgae Nareul mukko gadoon.damyeon sarangdo mukkin chaeMiraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneundeLoverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronicGeobu hal su eopneun neo.ae maryeok.eun Lucifer Japanese Lyrics Onew Sou kakusu koto sae dekinai nogareru koto nadoMou docchi mo dekizu niTaemin Nee dou shitara ii no?Jonghyun Tada hitotsu negau yo mada aishite kureru no narabaMou owari ni shiteHer whisper is the LUCIFER Jonghyun The Lucifer All Soku batsuru dake no ai na do muimideDakedo muri shite dounika tsunaideKita Everyday kai hou shite kuretaraZutto sou kimi dake aiseru hazu that I swear Mitsu merarete ugokenai maryoku wa LUCIFERKimi ga boku ni kakeru mahou (MAGIC) wa LUCIFERTada sono hitomi wa like it's angel's eye ichikoroSubete uketometai to mou hodo toriko Key Kimi to hajimete shisen ga butsukatta tokiMabataki no aida de sae mo eien ni tsutzuku youdeTaemin MoshikashiteTaemin Chokushi sae mou dekinai ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tajiroideJonghyunKimi ga boku no subete wo muya shittan da All Soku batsuru dake no ai na do muimideDakedo muri shite dounika tsunaideKita Everyday kai hou shite kuretaraZutto sou kimi dake aiseru hazu that I swear LOVERHOLIC ROBOTRONIC LOVERHOLIC ROBOTRONIC Jonghyun Futari kawashita yakusokuOnew Mada zutto boku wo kurowasuJonghyun Kimi ga motomeru hodo wa kanpeki ni narenakuteMinho Tsumatte shimau kotoba na-na-na-na-na-na-Now want meTaemin Okashiku naru hodo ni ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-kimi ga chuushin Onew Kitto doko ka de michi wo machigaetan darouWhat should I do? KeyMou me no mae no kimi shika mienakunatte yeahJonghyunOmoi dake ga tsuyoru All Soku batsuru dake no ai na do muimideDakedo muri shite dounika tsunaideKita Everyday kai hou shite kuretaraZutto sou kimi dake aiseru hazu that I swear OnewGarasu no shiro ni tojikometa piero mittai niTaemin Boku wo tsumarana sou ni miteru kimi niKey Kizuiteru hoshikute hitasura tada kurushikuteTaeminSubete misa kasarete moudou shiyou mo nai kara LOVERHOLIC ROBOTRONIC LOVERHOLIC ROBOTRONIC OnewModokashikute mou soto jirettai yoTanjun ni kimi ni kotaerarenaiJonghyun Hagayui jibun wo moteamasu koto kurai shika mou dekinai yo Minho Kokoro karada wo mou matta sono hayai sa onsoku no mannaChika zuku kimi ni matta kakeru hima sae nakattandaNee uso mitai na kotoba mado wa shite iru no? arui waKara matta kono te no honto no imi nani? Tell me why All Soku batsuru dake no ai na do muimideDakedo muri shite dounika tsunaideKita Everyday kai hou shite kuretaraZutto sou kimi dake aiseru hazu that I swear JonghyunGarasu no shiro ni tojikometa piero mitai niMinhoNow let go subete wo issouThat you let go jiyuu ni shite yoOnewKitzuite hoshikute hitasura tada kurushikuteKeyNow let go tada jirettai yoThat you let go uke mo shinai yo All Soku batsuru dake no ai na do muimideDakedo muri shite dounika tsunaide LOVERHOLIC ROBOTRONIC LOVERHOLIC ROBOTRONIC Mitsu merarete ugokenai maryoku wa LUCIFER English Translation Even if I try to avoid you, I can’t find a place to hide I’m trapped by you, who I can’t even deny If it was love, if you really loved me, don’t do this to me Her whisper is the Lucifer *If you tie me down and trap me Then the love is also tied down The future is also tied down It can’t grow anymore Freely empty yourself and look at me I’ll fill you only, I’ll completely fill you only Your undeniable spell is the Lucifer Your undeniable magic is the Lucifer When I approach you With your angelic face Say the reason you live is for me Say it When I first saw you, I stopped for a short time As if someone was tightly seizing my heart, not letting it go (Still) You took all, all, all, all, all, all of my heart just like that You make my heart burn out when you’re not here *Repeat Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic The love stories I shared with you You look towards the same places I do When we feel that we can’t get any more perfect Only stare at me, you want me more, more, more, more, more, more Only look at me, you’re the center of everything, thing, thing, thing, thing, thing Since before, something has been wrong, you’ve been weird The love I knew left my side, one by one All I have is you *Repeat I feel like I’ve become a clown trapped in a glass castle I dance for you, who will never be satisfied You look into me openly, touching my brain I think I’ve become a fool I think I’m only getting more and more attracted to you Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic It’s not that I hate you or that I dislike you It’s just that kind of stare is a burden is all I’m not going anywhere I’ve waited like this by only looking at you Your stare captures me As the days went by, it became sharper I’m tired of your obsession I’ve been cut a lot, my heart is bleeding When it’s about time for me to pass out She comes to me like an angel, saying “I love you” Even though I knew it was really you You really confused me *Repeat I feel like I’ve become a clown trapped in a glass castle Leave me alone, when I’m free, I’ll be able to truly love you Leave me alone, don’t make me sick of you So I can truly look at you If you tie me down and trap me Then love is also tied down The future is also tied down It can’t grow anymore Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic Your undeniable spell is the Lucifer